


The Contractor, Amoret

by JudeMathis



Category: Pandora Hearts
Genre: Alice in Wonderland References, F/M, Fights, Gen, Manga & Anime, Mystery, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-09-16
Packaged: 2018-05-18 11:47:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5927218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JudeMathis/pseuds/JudeMathis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amoret, a name that has been brought up many times at Pandora but there wasn't much about the person behind the name. What happens when Amoret gets discovered by Gilbert Nightray and his friends? Will Amoret become a team member or continue to be a mysterious person?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. OC Information

 

Name: Kisa Fujihara

Age: 22

Eyes: Red 

Hair: (long) Black 

Race: Human 

Birthday: July 5th 

Gender: Female 

Height: 5'8" 

Blood Type: AB 

Affiliation: Panodra 

Previous Affiliation: Fujihara Family 

Status: Alive 

Relatives: Unknown 

Alias: Amoret 

Chain: Kusha and Kurena 

Personality: Kisa is a calm and laid-back person who rarely does show emotions since it does take her awhile to open up to anyone. She has the habit of keeping to herself most of time, but she will open up to others over time bringing out her true personality. She is kind and friendly even though there are times when it seems like she is cold-hearted but that depends on the situation she is dealing with. Kisa is determined and strong-willed as she is the type that doesn't want to give up easily which can get her into trouble sometimes. She can get easily annoyed though especially when someone is trying to make her angry which can end badly because it could make her lose control over her chains. She does want to make friends though even if it does take her a little while to get to know the ones that are going to be her comrades. 

Skills: Kisa has many different useful skills that comes in handy when she is either in battle or the aftermath of one. She picked up the skills that she was taught when she was living with her family and the man who trained her for a few good years. She has the skill of close combat by hand with the knowledge of how to use a sword when she needed to use it. She gained the ability of having good senses and reflexes that has been used many times from training and the battles that she has faced already. Kisa is knowledgable in the field of medical training being able to deal with different types of injuries that her friends get during any fights that they have to deal with. 

Chain Abilities: Kisa's chain is a set of twins named Kusha and Kurena who have the ability to deal with elements as they represent yin and yang because of their color and powers. Kusha deals with the elements of the darkness while Kurena is the one who deal with the elements of light. She can use the elements in different ways because of the power she gets from them with different types of attacks that they give her. She is still in the middle of learning on the abilities that her chains have since she hasn't been a contractor for very long. Kisa is a strong fighter though as she does get stronger with each ability and attack that she does gain. 

Bio: Kisa is a daughter of the Fujihara family even though she doesn't like to talk about her family which is why most of her past is a mystery to anyone that does know her. It is unknown if the Fujihara family is even alive at all since Kisa won't give any information over them because of how she wants to keep that part of her past a secret. She did leave her family though for unknown reasons as she did find someone that took her as their apprentice. This man had seen many different battles of his years as Kisa learned everything she could when having to deal with battling alongside the set of twin chains she has. She doesn't let anyone know who her mentor is either since she did make a promise to keep his identity a secret just like her family. Kisa got her chain when she was at the age of 18 with her only having this chain for a few years, but she is the best one to deal with this type of chain because of her ability to control it. She soon did join the affiliation of Pandora to help fight against other chains and situations that no normal humans can deal with. Kisa is still apart of Pandora at the moment working on getting rid of the chains and people who have fallen or are a dangerous threat to the human race. 

 


	2. The Start of Amoret

Amoret, the name holding the meaning of yin and yang that will show great importance surrounding one person. This name will play an important factor once the identity of this figure is discoverers. It is unknown on what role that this figure will play though, but that is something which will be answered in time. 

The Fujihara family was among the higher classed families even though there were problems among the family. Sotan and Reira met at a ball that was held by the Fujihara family. Sotan was apart of the Fujihara family as Reira was from the Obara family. They did enjoy each other's company at the ball though as a spark did appear in-between them. This was the start of their relationship as they had started to speak to each other more. Many years did pass by before Sotan and Reira got married as this was the start of the Fujihara family. They were going to be apart of the next generation of the Fujihara daily, but there would be big changed that will happen within the family itself. Sotan and Reira will have four children tighter, but one of them is going to carry the name of Amoret in the future. Amoret is going to be a very special child though who will be different from the rest of her siblings. Her existence will cause a lot of changes because of the role that she will be playing. 

Amoret was born on July 5th as she was the first daughter of Sotan and Reira. They have her the name Kisa as her eyes were red in color that probably resembled fire or blood if someone wanted to make the comparison. Her cries filled the room as she was placed into Reira's arms once Kisa had been cleaned and wrapped in a pink blanket. The moment that her cries entered the air though was when two sets of eyes appear behind a gold set of metal bars. Those eyes had awoken to the sound of the crying since they sensed the one that would be their contractor. This was going to be the start of everything though because of the figure that is waiting to appear for Kisa. Many questions will appear about her since she is going to be a complete mystery at first. They will be answered in time though, but it is unknown on how long those answers will take. 

This is where her life begins, but it is unknown on how it will end. Will this story become a tragedy or end in happiness? The path must be followed to see on where Kisa's life will lead her.... 

Which will begin now... 

 


	3. A New Comrade

** **

**Gilbert's** **pov**

I let out a small breath as I climbed out of the carriage since I had to come back to headquarters. Break wanted me to meet someone by the name of Amoret who apparently was a contractor of Pandora. I though that I had heard the name of Amoret a few times around, but never really thought must about it. I gave a sigh not really looking forward to having to talk to Break especially with his silly antics. I knocked on the door while Oz and Alice were behind me bickering like usual about something dealing with tonight's dinner. I waited a few minutes before Sharon's voice was heard 

"Come inside, Gilbert." 

I opened the door while Oz and Alice peeked out from behind me looking into the room as Sharon was sitting at a table with Break. She looked like she had been talking to someone before we walked into the room. Sharon gave a gentle smile as she placed her teacup down 

"I'm glad that you made it here safely, everyone. I hope that you had a nice trip here though." 

I gave a nod as Oz and Alice went to sit down on the free couch that was in the room while Reim had gone to get us all something to drink. I leaned back against the wall as I did notice that a female figure with long black hair who was looking out the window. She had a bandage wrapped around her right arm like as if she had been wounded in a recent battle. I was wondering if this women was the one that would be joining us on our missions from now on. Sharon's voice broke me from my thoughts 

"Break and I thought that it would be a good idea for you all to have another contractor to join your group. I'm positive that she will be a great help to you on your journey, she has very good skill as a contractor and fighter." 

I nodded looking up at Sharon while the unknown female was still looking out the window 

"I assume that is her over there?" 

Sharon nodded placing her teacup down 

"Yes, Amoret is just an alias for her, but her real name is Kisa Fujihara. I can speak for her when it comes to fulfilling the assignments that she has been given." 

I glanced over at Oz and Alice as they were curious while looking forward to having a new comrade joining us. I knew that it would be a big interesting change to our group by having Kisa join, but it wouldn't hurt to have another contractor on our hands. 

I wouldn't admit it right away, but I was curious about her also with the skills from her chains. Let's just hope that we will be able to get along during our journey together because I really don't feel like being a housemaid once again. 

**Sharon's pov**

I smiled lightly looking out the window seeing Gilbert and the others leaving with Kisa to heard to their next assignment. This was going to be an interesting outcome though and I was looking forward to see on how everything was going to end up. I think that Kisa will fit in with them though since they do need more allies through this long and painful journey. 

 


	4. First Assignment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Photo is what the town looks like. I know that the chapter is short, but its pretty much just a filler.

**Gilbert's pov**

I was sitting in the carriage with Oz, Alice, and our new comrade Kisa. I had the folder in my hands looking over the information about the case. A lot of chains had suddenly been appearing in the town that was east of the Pandora Headquarters. The agents that we had sent to the town weren't able to figure what was the cause of this strange phenomenon. They had made the decision to send us there because of our experience in the field. I knew that Alice and Oz could handle the fighting easily, but I had no idea about Kisa. I knew nothing about her abilities, but she must be an excellent chain user is Sharon and Break trusts her. I guess that we will have to wait to see her abilities when the time for fighting comes. I'm not going to assume that this assignment is going to be that easy. We most likely have some tough opponents that will be showing their faces to us. This was going to be a very long and difficult assignment, but it was one that we could hopefully finish very soon. I didn't want Oz or any of our other comrades deal with any danger. I am going to do my best that I can with my own abilities to complete this assignment. 

**Kisa's pov**

The carriage finally came to a stop after traveling for almost two days. I climbed out of the carriage with Gilbert and the others glad that I could finally stretch my legs. I stretched my arms out for a moment while I looked around the street that we were standing on. The streets were filled with busy people that looked like they were dealing with their daily lives. This was going to be troublesome to find the cause of all these chains appearing with all of the people around. It was obvious that we would have to wait until nightfall before we can start our search. No wonder that our comrades were having a hard time trying to locate the source of this problem. I glanced over at Gilbert who nodded apparently thinking the same thing before he spoke 

"Let's go find a motel." 

Oz and Alice nodded before he walked down the street to go find a place at for the night. I just hope that this assignment won't be too difficult since we don't need to deal with any serious injuries that would hinder the job. 

 


End file.
